


Leave

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid's bad habit is his love of pirate bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



The bar is full of smoke. Thick wisps from the long lines of hookahs. Pipes spilling rich cedar and rose. Simple rolled cigarettes, like the one Sid holds, quick and easy.

Two pirates are looking at him, one with a headband, one with a smirk that never ends. Both with eyes that glow dangerously in the gloom.

Sid pinches the ember off his cigarette as two sets of hands circle his waist. He laughs, low and soft, and leans back to kiss the shorter one with the full lips.

The other retreats. Sid feels words against his mouth.

"I win."


End file.
